Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in atomizers which are particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for atomizing grease or lubricating compositions as required in the foundry industry for the lubrication of mold. The term "fluid" as used herein is to be understood to include viscous liquids and grease or lubricating compositions.